The linear guide device which has been used in machine tools etc. in the past has been provided with a guide rail which has rolling element rolling grooves which extend in an axial direction at its outer surfaces and with a slider which has rolling element rolling grooves which are formed facing the rolling element rolling grooves of the guide rail and which straddles the guide rail in a manner enabling relative movement.
The slider is provided with a slider body and with end caps which are joined to the two end faces of the slider body in the movement direction. At the surfaces of the end caps at the sides opposite to the slider body, end seals are attached. Refuse, dust, chips, shavings, and other foreign matter enter into the spaces which are formed between the guide rail and the slider. If depositing in the rolling element rolling grooves, smooth rolling of the rolling elements is interfered with. The end seals seal the openings of the spaces to prevent entry of foreign matter into the spaces. Due to this, good operability of the linear guide device is maintained. Further, the end seals act to suppress discharge of dust which was produced at the inside of the slider to the outside of the slider.
Therefore, to accurately prevent the entry of foreign matter into the spaces, it is necessary to position the end seals with respect to the outer surfaces of the guide rail so that the clearances between the outer surfaces of the guide rail and the facing surfaces of the end seals facing them become predetermined clearances and then attach the end seals to the slider.
As linear guide devices of configurations which position the end seals with respect to the outer surfaces of the guide rail and then attach the end seals to the slider, for example, there are the linear guide devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.